The Red-Capped Hero's Birthday
by Blue Metal Hero
Summary: Today is Mario's birthday! Peach wanted Mario to relax outside and come back until 8:00 for a big surprise, she wants to assign almost all the smashers a mission to get the party set up. Warning: Contains yaoi... NessXLucas, PeachXMario and some of MarthXSamus?


**SushiwithBlood:** ...

**Disclaimer: **This is not Mario's real birthday, so don't be complaining-waining in front of me.

* * *

><p>Today is the day of a special plumberhero, Mario. It was his birthday today. Mario went out to the Smash Buffet with Kirby, Link, and Pikachu. Inside the mansion, the other smashers were decorating the room for the party and cooked food. Ness, Pit and Ike helped setting the table with the food while Lucas and Peach was making more food. Peach is the boss of planning this party so she commands some of the smashers a mission. After that happened, Peach told Lucas to bake the cake while she goes out to find a gift for Mario. Ness was already finished setting up the tables. Ness walked over to Lucas, then blushed madly. He saw that Lucas was wearing a maid's dress with black cat ears. The cute blonde turned over and saw the capped raven that had his face red as a tomato.

"Why is your face red, Ness?" Lucas asked, putting the cake in the oven.

"You're wearing that..." Ness pointed his fingers at Lucas' costume. Lucas giggled and smiled.

"Yeah, like it?" The blonde made a cute face which made Ness blush more and look away.

"Yes... I do.." Ness answered. Suddenly, Marth and Samus came, holding the icing and whipped cream for the cake.

"We bought the items you need for the cake." Marth handed in the red icing and some other colors with whipped cream. Samus looked at Lucas' outfit.

"Nice costume." Samus commented, leaving the kitchen with Marth. Lucas smiled and opened the oven. He got out the vanilla flavored cake with no icing and whipped cream on the table.

'_Where should I start first...' _Lucas thought where to start putting the icing. Ness read his mind and grabbed the red icing. Lucas looked at him.

"What are you doing, Ness?" Lucas asked, watching what Ness is doing.

"I'm gonna help you where to start putting the icing." Ness spread the red icing all over the humongous cake. Lucas was pretty amazed how Ness helped him. Ness went to the fridge and grabbed the 'Super Mario' styled mushroom shaped cookies, walking back to the cake and put 4 mushroom shaped cookies on the cake. Then he got the white frosting, putting them on the sides of the cake, after that he grabbed the blue icing and wrote "Happy". Next he grabbed the pink icing and wrote "Birthday" next to the word "Happy". Lastly he grabbed the green icing and wrote "Mario" underneath the two words on top. '_Finished.' _Ness put all the items in the cabinet but the mushroom shaped cookies. He put them in the fridge. Lucas' eyes widened at how Ness could decorate the cake.

"Ness... you didn't have to.." Lucas stated. Ness looked at Lucas and grinned.

"I wanted to." Ness replied, leaning in and kissed Lucas' forehead. The blonde blushed slightly but giggled.

"Thank you, Ness." Lucas hugged Ness tightly, smiling warmly. Ness smiled and hugged back. "Let's put this cake on the dining table!" Lucas released the hug, holding the huge cake. Ness saw that Lucas was having a hard time holding the cake, so he helped the adorable blonde, holding the heavy huge cake. They both carried the cake to the dining table and set it there. After that Lucas looked at the table, amazed at how neat it is. Ness sat on the chair, feeling tired and exhausted from all the work he did to prepare Mario's birthday party. He sighed and looked at Lucas' outfit.

'_I wonder if he's wearing something under there...'_ Ness smirked, sneaking up on Lucas who was standing there, looking at the food. Ness secretly crawled up near Lucas' legs, trying to peek under Lucas' dress. Lucas sensed Ness under him and looked down, seeing Ness trying to peek. The blonde's face got completely red.

"N-Ness!" Lucas backed away, feeling a bit nervous. Ness giggled a bit.

"I wasn't trying to peek under there, I just saw a spider crawling on your legs so I tried to get it off!" Ness lied, trying to make Lucas believe that.

"Yeah, right. I didn't feel a spider crawling on me. You were just trying to look under there." Ness gulped.

"N-No... I wasn't.." Ness lied again. Lucas sighed.

"Just... just don't bother me." Lucas walked away from Ness, heading to the couch, watching Mr. Game & Watch and Jigglypuff arguing and fighting over a TV remote. Ness frowned and sat on the chair.

'_What should I do... I bothered Lucas and I don't know what to do..'_ Ness put his head on the table, sighing. While that happened, Peach came back with a lovely pink present box in her hands for a gift to Mario and smiled. Peach set the gift box at the table with gifts from other smashers. Then she headed to the couch, spotting Lucas with a flushed face. She sat next to Lucas.

"Everything okay?" Peach asked, looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, I also finished the cake. Although Ness did the icing and stuff..." Lucas answered. Peach smiled.

"Can I see it?" Peach asked, wanting to see the cake. Lucas looked at the princess and nodded.

"It's over at the dining table." Lucas directed, seeing Peach walking to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Wow... so tired.." Ike collapsed on the floor. Pit looked at him.<p>

"Yeah, I know. Can't wait for the party to start." Pit replied. Then Marth came with a bag of something inside. Ike and Pit turned to Marth.

"What's in the bag?" Ike asked, trying to guess what it is.

"Yeah, what's in there?" Pit tried to see through the bag. Marth smiled.

"Ike and Pit," Marth started, they both looked up, going closer to hear Marth. "What's inside the bag is..." Ike and Pit listened carefully while going even more closer. "All it's inside is juice for the kids." Marth answered, putting up all the drinks on the dining table. Ike and Pit both thought it was gonna be costumes like last time on Marth's birthday, Marth forced Ike to wear a bunny costume and Pit to wear a mouse costume. They both sighed in relief. The angel flew to the dining table and spotted Ness with his head on the table, falling asleep. Pit giggled silently, trying to pick up Ness in his arms and carried him to the couch where Lucas is. Lucas also fell asleep, bringing his arms on Ness and cuddled with him. Pit smiled and giggled again, bringing an blanket over the two PSI users.

* * *

><p>'<em>I love how this cake looks...'<em> Peach looked at the cake Lucas made (some of it, Ness). But Peach noticed something that they both forgot..

'_Candles..'_ Peach skipped to the kitchen, opening the drawer and searched for the packs of candles. Then she found them, skipping to the dining table. Peach opened the packed candles, putting four candles on the cake.

'_Finished_.' Peach left, heading to the cabinet and put the box of candles inside the cabinet.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mario, we kinda have to go. But don't come back until 8:00. Got that?" Link put his and their plates in the kitchen since he works at Smash Buffet. "I heard that some of the smashers have missions to do. But Peach told me I didn't need one."<p>

"Pikachu, pika pi, pikachu pika. (I do, with Lucario, King Dedede and Wario.)" Pikachu jumped out of Mario's lap, heading to the exit door.

"Poyo, po poyo! (I'm with Bowser, Ganon and Snake.)" Kirby got out of his seat, heading to the door as well.

* * *

><p>"Do you even think Yoshi will give it to us?"<p>

"Sure..."

"Which way is Club Yoshi...?"

"Just walk to your right and walk forward."

"Pika pika... (I dunno if Club Yoshi is opened...)"

"Well Yoshi isn't in the mansion!"

"Sure..."

"Will you stop saying 'sure...'?"

"Fine."

Wario, King Dedede, Lucario, and Pikachu were off heading to Club Yoshi in Yoshi's Island, where all the Yoshis dance around all night and drink Yoshi-alcohol. They are checking to see if they can use the human alcohol for the party, mostly for Snake since he's so obsessed with beer.

"Are we there yet?" Wario groaned, not wanting to walk into the field of happy flowers with smiley faces with many colored Yoshis playing out the field. Lucario face palmed.

"Can't you see? We **ARE** here!" the aura Pokemon explained, pointing forward to the white building with green spots and a huge lit up sign that said 'Club Yoshi'. Pikachu grabbed the big blue penguin's gloved hand and dragged him in Club Yoshi. '_Seems like that Pikachu and Dedede made it in..._' Lucario observed, walking towards to the milk chocolate colored door but them he stopped. '_Let me guess..._' he sensed someone behind him.

Three.

Two.

One.

"**AHA!**" Lucario turned around, pointing at the garlic lover.

"What." Wario stood there, scratching the back of his head which made his favorite yellow cap move a bit upward. Lucario sighed.

"Aren't you coming inside? I'm waiting." Lucario closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Wario walked towards the door without making a sound and suddenly opened it. "Wha-..." Lucario opened his eyes. '_Where did he.._'

...

Wario opened the door and hit Lucario which the aura Pokemon fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>(Ness' dream and he is now first person)<p>

I walk up to my room door, sensing that Lucas is inside there, sitting on our shared bed, waiting for me to come in. I slowly opened the milky white door, entering myself inside my shared room with Lucas and closed the door. Lucas perked up and glomps on me. He smiles at me with his sparkling cute sapphire blue eyes, and his cute blushed face.

"Nessie! I've been waiting~!" Lucas whined, burying his face in Ness' chest, snuggling in and out. I stroke his hair and pick his head up with my other hand. Lucas was blushing furiously, I can tell that he's not used to my face being close to his. It's still adorable though.

"Luke, I got a gift for you.." I explain, putting my face closer to his. I can see that he's blushing madly.

"C-Can... y-you.. s-show me?" Lucas stuttered, being shy and embarrassed from how close I am. I smile. I bring my face way more close to Lucas', he began to close his eyes shut. I slowly connect my lips to Lucas, closing my eyes as well. I could Lucas' arms wrapped around my neck, bringing in the kiss more closer.

...

(End of the dream. Now second person)

Ness woke up from his nap, blushing furiously. He just noticed that Lucas' arms are wrapped around him. He laid there, letting Lucas nap peacefully around him.

'_So I was dreaming..._' Ness wished that was real. He sighed and watched his cute blonde boyfriend nap.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ike, I've got a question for you!" Pit and Ike were sitting on the couch, taking a break from all the work they've done to set up for Mario's party. Suddenly Ike looked at Pit, wanting to know what he wants to ask.<p>

"Sure, tell me about it." Ike responded. Pit smiled and clapped his hands with joy. He started to point at those two physics.

"Don't you think they're a cute couple?" The white angel giggled. Ike turned his head to the two boys and watched them.

"Yeah, but I didn't really care when Toon Link told us this. I just think he's a total stalker. Even when I was taking a shower, he video taped me." Ike sighed, closing his eyes and blushed slightly from those memories. Pit chuckled.

"I see.. I think he was stalking me when I was training with Link." Pit stated, sighing as well. "Speaking of Toon Link, where is he?" Pit looked around the living room. Ike shrugged.

"I heard that him, Popo, Red and his three Pokemon and Sheik were going to the Final Destination to ask Master Hand for some candy." Pit's face glowed and his eyes were sparkling.

"Candy?!" Ike nodded. '_I hope they have Hershey's!'_ Pit smiled.

* * *

><p>"I never knew Master Hand has candy!" Toon Link walked to the entrance in the Final Destination.<p>

"Yeah, who knew that he had candy?" Popo entered the Final Destination. Red and Sheik looked at each other.

"I don't think they heard about that story..." Red stated, letting all of his three Pokemon go into the dark place where the two hand brothers live. Sheik nodded and both of them went inside. As they both entered the darkness, Toon Link and Popo were looking for Master Hand for some candy.

"**YO MASTER HAND! GIMMIE SOME CANDY!**" Popo shouted very loudly, making Sheik and Red cover their ears and bits of tears come out.

"**LIKE HE SAID! WE'LL TAKE ALL THE STARBURST!**" Toon Link ran around in circles and screamed, making Sheik and Red cover their ears more deeper.

'_That's it!_' Sheik disappeared into red dust, making Red cough a bit as well as his three other Pokemon. Then Sheik came back to where Toon Link and Popo were at in the middle of the Final Destination.

"What do you think you're doing?! Seriously, you boys need to behave. Especially you, Toon Link. You're one **BIG** stalker. And you, Popo. At least use some manners like Nana!" Sheik hit both Toon Link and Popo on the head. She gave a serious glare at them. "Do you even know why Master Hand has candy?" The two boys shook their head, being scared of that ninja. The ninja smirked. Red ran over where Sheik and the others were at with his Pokemon.

"I can tell them the story!" Red gave a nice big grin. Sheik looked at him and nodded. Toon Link and Popo gulped. "Alright, so it happened like this.." The Pokemon trainer started off. "It happened that time you boys partied so hard that you fell asleep-"

"You could have said that we both fell asleep." Toon Link interrupted.

"Shut up Toonie. So while that Link, Mario, Luigi, Snake and Master Hand were playing with a deck of cards. Link decided that they could play Joker. They all nodded and started going over the rules. Whoever loses has to wear a penguin costume for the whole month. And whoever wins gets to keep **ALL **the candy the Smash Bros. Universe has."

"Is that why our Halloween candy was stolen?" The blue ice climber raised his hand and asked.

"Well, Lucario did since he's good at being a spy." Red answered.

"Why not Snake or Sheik?" The small toon boy with a green tunic asked.

"They were asleep. It was 3:00 in the morning." Red answered again. "And yes, Master Hand won and Luigi lost." Toon Link did a small whistle noise.

"You could've seen Ganondorf. He raged when he couldn't look for Snickers and he threw a chair out of the window." Popo laughed. So did Toon Link.

"So did you guys understand that?" They both nodded. "Good. Now let Sheik and I ask him **PROPERLY**." Red and Sheik went in front of Master Hand's room door with purple and black aura mixed around and a sign that said, "KNOCK FIRST, IT'LL HELP ME OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE WEARING A BUNNY COSTUME FOR THE WHOLE MONTH". Sheik and Red looked at each other.

"Toon Link and Popo deserves this.." Sheik sighed and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" a deep voice called from inside the room.

"It's us, Sheik and Red." Red answered. The voice snapped his fingers which opened the door and they both led them inside his room. It was dark, but a few creepy looking lamps surrounded by purple and black aura. The ninja and the Pokemon trainer walked through the hallway until they see the room Master Hand is in.

"Jeez, Master Hand has so many rooms in his room! I mean, look at those doors in this hallway!" Red commented, looking around the hallway. Sheik sighed.

"Probably for special occasions..."

"Like what?"

"Don't know.. oh look, he's probably in that room with a giant door." Sheik pointed forward to that giant door.

"Let's see." Red opened the giant door with so much purple and black aura by pushing it.

* * *

><p>"So... what did Peach want us to do?" Bowser and Ganondorf asked at the same time.<p>

"She wants us to look for Mario and Luigi's cap so we can make copies for the smashers. That's why we have Kirby here." Snake replied, trying to sneak into Luigi's room.

"Poyo? (Me?)" Kirby was confused.

"Yes, you're like the only one who can make copies of everything." Snake stated. Kirby gulped.

"P-Poyo po? (H-How about we let the girls wear Luigi caps?)" Kirby suggested. Snake shook his head.

"Peach wanted the Pokemon, Kirby, DK, Star Fox, Yoshi's Island, Sonic the Hedgehog, Game & Watch and Nintendo Entertainment series to wear Luigi caps. The rest of us will wear Mario caps." Snake snuck inside Luigi's room, seeing nobody there so he went into Luigi's closet, filled with his and Mario's clothes.

'_That coward shares a room with Mario?'_Snake noticed, taking one of Luigi's and Mario's caps. Then he got out of the closet and exited the room.

"Here puffball, we didn't have to search for Mario since Luigi and him share a room." Snake shoved the green and red cap in front Kirby.

"Poyo.. (This might take awhile to make copies..)" Kirby started to suck on Mario's cap first and made copies.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh... what happened?<em>' Lucario opened his eyes, noticing that he was laying on the counter in Club Yoshi. He saw the regular Yoshi, Wario, Pikachu and King Dedede. Lucario was confused so he asked,

"Did something happened?" Wario was about take the floor.

"I accidentally slammed the door on your face. You could've payed attention next time." Pikachu giggled.

"Pikachu! (That's the first time I've seen you like this!)" King Dedede grinned.

"True. Now let's get back to our mission. Yoshi?" Yoshi perked up and nodded.

"Yoshi? (Yes, Dedede?)" Yoshi answered.

"You heard about Mario's party, right?" Yoshi nodded.

"Yoshi yo. (Yeah I did.)"

"Peach wanted us if we could use your beer. Can we?"

"Yoshi, yoshi yo? (Yeah, which kind?)" Yoshi picked up all the kinds of alcohol from the shelf and set it on the counter and made Lucario get off.

"Hm.. she wanted the Mango Melee." the blue penguin pointed to the very end of the row.

"Yoshi! (Alrighty!)" Yoshi gave King Dedede the orange looking beer bottle. Yoshi put all the bottles back in the shelf.

_Yoshi, yoshi~_

Yoshi's phone rang. He turned over to his cell phone on the counter and picked it up. The person who was ringing was Peach. He answered.

"Yoshi? (Yes?)" He started.

"_Hey Yoshi! I just wanted to say, you have a mission coming up with Falco, Captain Falcon, Wolf and Olimar. You guys will be at Onett, Ness' hometown and look for a shop that says 'Partea'. I know it's a cafe, but you'll need 35 party poppers. To get those you need to order something. Either mini cake or tea." _Peach suggested.

"Yoshi. (Got it.)"

"_Okay so please meet up with your group as soon as possible._" Peach hung up. Yoshi put his cell phone away on the counter.

"Yoshi, yoshi yo yoshi yo. (Guys, I gotta go.)" Yoshi started to clean up his place. "Yo! Yoshi yo yoshi! (You right there! You're in charge!)" Yoshi pointed to the blue Yoshi.

"Yoshi. (Okay.)" The blue Yoshi replied.

"Yoshi yo yoshi. (You guys can leave now.)" Yoshi exited and left Yoshi's Island. Lucario, King Dedede, Wario and Pikachu left the Club Yoshi with their Mango Melee alcohol.

"Now all he have to do is to go back to the mansion." They all nodded and rushed off.

20 minutes later..

"Yo Peach, we're back!" King Dedede yelled after his group entered in. Peach was in the kitchen yelling,

"Come over here!" The group went to the kitchen with the beer. Peach turned over and saw them with the correct alcohol they need. "Excellent! You boys can take a break now and wait for the others." Peach grabbed the beer and set it on the dining table.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! We're going to Onett! I bet Ness will be jealous!" Falco jumped up and down, acting crazy as always. Wolf hit him on the head. "<strong>OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PUNK!?<strong>" Falco yelled on top of his lungs.

"Let's just pay more attention on our mission rather than joking around." Wolf demanded. Falco sighed.

"Yoshi! (We're here!)" Yoshi's eyes were sparkling.

"Well done, dino." Captain Falcon pat Yoshi on the head.

"Oh look, there's Partea." Olimar pointed to the left.

"Let's go then." Wolf and the others walked to the cafe. As they both entered in, there was a maid with brown medium sized pigtails, green eyes and white cat ears. She had a cheery voice and a cute face.

"Welcome to Partea! Here's a seat for you 5." The maid smiled and led them to their table and seat. "Here are your menus. I'm your maid at this table. If you're done ordering, just call me. Also my name is Elisse." Elisse smiled again and left to the other maids.

'_She's so beautiful!' _Olimar kept staring at Elisse, blushing lightly._  
><em>

"Let's see what they've got.." Falco picked up his menu book. "Woah! They got good looking mini cakes!" Falco's face turned bright and flipped through more pages. Since Yoshi was next to Falco, looking at his menu booklet as well, spotting the mini cakes.

"Yo! (Wow!)" Yoshi was amazed at the mini cake images. Wolf, Captain Falcon and Olimar were sitting across from Falco and Yoshi. Wolf and Captain Falcon kept staring at them two, seeing their happy flower and pink and white aura around them while Olimar has hearts and red and white aura which they had no idea why, and they had no aura at all. Then they both looked at their menus and wanted tea. Olimar kept staring at Elisse, imagining as his angel. But he's already married and has a daughter and a son. Olimar stopped staring and imagined his wife, having another type of aura which is pink and yellow.

Falco looked at Olimar. Then he snickered.

"Oli, what's wrong, buddy?" Falco laughed. Olimar snapped out of his imagination and his aura disappeared.

"Nothing." Olimar blushed a bit. Falco laughed again.

"Oh well..." Falco snickered. "Let's just order." he was about to yell Elisse's name but Yoshi said that there was a button for service. Yoshi pushed it and waited for Elisse. After a second she came by, holding a note pad and a pen, remembering the orders they wanted.

"What would you like to order, sir?" she asked, pointing to Yoshi.

"Yoshi, yoshi. (The chocolate truffles mini cake, please.)" Elisse nodded and wrote it down. Then she wanted to hear Falco's order.

"Let me have mini shortcake please." Elisse wrote it down as well. Then Capt. Falcon.

"I will have the barley tea!" Elisse wrote that down, wanting to hear from Wolf.

"I'll take the sweet tea, ma'am." Elisse wrote it down and waited for Olimar.

"I'm gonna order the green tea." Elisse wrote one last order and finished.

"Alright, two of you will drink water since they will have tea." Elisse smiled and left, going to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ness still laid on top of Lucas, then seeing that he woke up. Lucas saw Ness laying on him, rubbing his eyes then he immediately glomps and hugs Ness.<p>

"Ness, I'm sorry I felt this way! I was just in a bad mood.. let's go in our room so I can change back into my regular clothes." Lucas grabbed Ness' hand, dragging him upstairs. When they went upstairs, they saw something unusual. They never saw someone so cute looking pale. It was Kirby. He kept making more copies of all 35 hats of Mario and Luigi's.

"Just one more Kirby!" Bowser commanded.

"P-Poyo... (U-Ugh...)" Kirby made one more copy of Luigi caps and then he fell over and fainted, looking white instead of pink. Everyone shocked.

"Kirby..?" Snake picked up Kirby, checking if he's alright. Kirby wouldn't answer since he's fainted and all pale. "Damn, let's take him to Peach!" Snake, Ganondorf and Bowser took Kirby and ran downstairs, moving Ness and Lucas out of the way, leaving all 35 caps in the middle of the hallway.

"That was odd. Now let's go." Lucas still held onto Ness' hand, taking him to their room and closed the door. "Oh and about earlier..." Lucas stood in front of Ness, lifting up the bottom of the dress and underneath it was _nothing._ Ness was blushing furiously, feeling his nose was about to burst. Lucas giggled and took it off, slipping into his boxers then his shorts, putting on the shirt then the socks.

"L-Lucas... why.." Ness fell on the ground with a huge nosebleed, bursting his nose out with blood. Lucas giggled again, lifting up Ness' face and kissed him on the lips, passionately.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Red commented as he entered inside the giant creepy-looking door. From the outside, it's all creepy and scary, but inside this room, it's so.. rainbow and covered with gumdrops and candy and sweets and all those stuff. They both spotted Master Hand beside the giant strawberry shortcake.<p>

"So, you guys need candy, right?" Red and Sheik nodded, watching Master Hand grabbing a handful of random candy in his giant hand, and putting it in this giant 'Small Ball' patterned bowl. Then Master Hand took Red and Sheik and himself out of the Final Destination with the three Pokemon and the two annoying boys by snapping his fingers and teleporting to the dining table where the food is at, setting the giant bowl of candy on the floor next to the table.

"Now, have fun." Master Hand snapped his fingers again, teleporting himself to the Final Destination.

"Woah..." Red was amazed again.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Elisse came back with a tray with mini cakes and drinks. Falco whistled while Yoshi was sparking his eyes and drooling at the same time.<p>

_"Here_ are your guys' orders!" Elisse set down the mini cakes in front of Falco and Yoshi with their glass of water and a fork. Then she gave the tea to the other three.

"That would be $20 please.." Elisse ordered.

"I got this, guys." Falco checked in his wallet, bringing the $20 out of his wallet and gave it to Elisse.

"Thank you. Oh and there is some party poppers that we can give for free. Would you like some?"

"Yes!" Capt. Falcon replied, drinking his tea.

"How many?"

"35." Wolf responded, taking a sip of his tea as well. Elisse had her eyes wide and giggled.

"Oh right... you guys are setting for a party! Okay, I'll go get 35 poppers inside a bag and you guys can bring them home." Elisse went to the kitchen, then to the locker room, opening the closet door with decorations and grabbed 35 poppers inside the bag. Then she brought the bag, handing it over to Yoshi.

"Yoshi. (Thank you.)" Yoshi took the bag, setting it beside him, then ate his whole cake. After everyone was done with their drinks and food, they left while saying a good-bye to Elisse and promised that they will visit again someday.

"Yoshi. (Let's go, quickly.)" Yoshi put the handles of the bag on his mouth, holding onto it, then picked up Olimar since he was short, and then got Falco to ride on his back. "YOSHI YOSHI! (HOLD ON!)" Yoshi ran really fast, trying to hold onto everything. Capt. Falcon called his Blue Falcon and it came, getting himself and Wolf inside and rode back to the mansion. After they arrived in the mansion, Yoshi gave Peach the 35 party poppers.

_Now the only group left if Kirby's..._

* * *

><p>"Will Kirby be okay?" Snake was a bit worried, still holding onto Kirby. He went to see Pit and Ike, they're all at the living room, sitting on the couch.<p>

"Alright, this happened before. Just once. So all we need to do is get a donut and put it near Kirby's nose. He'll immediately wake up and devour it." Pit explained, grabbing Kirby and letting Snake get a donut from the kitchen. Snake went to the kitchen, looking at a box of 'Sweet Donuts'. He opened it and all he saw were deliciously good donuts. He grabbed one and went back to where Kirby is.

"Okay, I got one." Snake put the donut near Kirby's nose. Kirby woke up but was still white, then sniffed on something. He went back to pink quickly got up, eating the donut.

"Poyo! (Thanks!)" Kirby smiled and bowed. Pit clapped his hands and Snake smiled back.

"Now, let's go get the caps from upstairs." Snake and Kirby went upstairs, quickly grabbing all the Mario and Luigi caps and gave them to Peach.

"Oh good! So we're all done! Now get everyone to line up so they can get their caps and party poppers." Peach insisted, smiling. Snake and Kirby nodded, going to the living room first, calling them to line up near Peach, then told everyone in the dining room, then the people from upstairs. Everyone arrived to the kitchen, receiving their party poppers and caps.

"Now, it's almost 8:00, which means Mario will come here soon! Go to a hiding spot around the door and surprise him when he turns on the lights, got that?" Peach commanded. They all nodded and went to a hiding spot. Most of the smashers found a good hiding spot. So did Peach, until Jigglypuff was with her, asking a question.

"Jigglypuff... (Um...)" Jigglypuff started while whispering.

"Yes?" Peach whispered back.

"Jiggly? (Can I sing?)"

"Uh... sure, just don't get them to sleep." Jigglypuff smiled and waited for Mario. Peach forgot to turn off the lights, so she quickly got up and turned them off, then going back to her hiding spot with Jigglypuff.

...

It was 8:00, all the smashers heard footsteps near the entrance, hearing the doorknob open, Mario opened the door and closed it, turning on the lights.

"Happy Birthday, Mario!" The other smashers popped up from their hiding spot, popping the party poppers and all it came out was colorful confetti and their emblem picture like the mushroom from 'Super Mario' or the Pokeball from 'Pokemon'. Mario was amazed.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Mario blushed a bit, then noticed the smashers were wearing Mario caps and Luigi caps. "You guys really remembered!" Then Peach came up to him, wearing his cap. Toon Link made a whistle noise how most men check girls out. Popo hit him on the head and watched Mario and Peach's scene.

"Happy Birthday, Mario... here's your first gift from me.." Peach leaned in near Mario face and kissed him. They both blushed and they both hugged. "So.. wanna start eating your cake? Lucas and Ness baked it with their luck!" Mario nodded and everyone was in the dining room, sitting at their seats and enjoyed some cake. So then after that, most people ate more food, like Wario, Samus and Snake did get drunk, Marth got kissed by Samus since she was drunk though Samus did had a huge crush on Marth since he was so pretty, Pit, Toon Link, Kirby and Popo were like crazy with candy so they went inside the bowl and ate lots of candy. Ike was cracking up from Marth's blushed face from that kiss and took a picture on his phone saying, "Oh man, you're so hilarious!". Yoshi and Luigi and were laughing and watching Jigglypuff's and Falco's singing contest and Mr. Game & Watch was the host while R.O.B. was the judge.. Fox and Sheik were just spying on Ness and Lucas, since they were behind the couch, hugging and kissing, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Zelda and Link also joined in to watch Jigglypuff and Falco, Ganondorf and Bowser saw Wario eating too much so they laughed. Red and all the Pokemons but Jigglypuff were doing some Pokemon battle since all the Pokemon but Jigglypuff were fighting over just one last juice box. Nana, Sonic and Meta Knight were playing 'truth or dare', watching Sonic drink a whole gallon of milk without catching his breath so Sonic did, then he didn't feel ill or anything. King Dedede, Wolf, Olimar and Capt. Falcon were just messing around, they decided to prank call some of the people from where they came from, Mr. EAD from F-Zero. Last but not least, Mario and Peach were spending their time together at the park, making Mario have the best birthday ever. Mario was so glad that all the smashers did this for him, he could've cried, but he's a great hero so he won't cry. He would also want to thank Luigi, for making an 'thank you' card with Yoshi.

_Mario had the best birthday ever.._

* * *

><p><strong>SushiwithBlood: <strong>...Longest story I've ever written. Sorry for not being active for a long time, I was so busy with everything. Oh and if you guys have any requests I'd be glad to write one. :)

See you soon.


End file.
